Love was slowly killing her
by The Best Friend Role
Summary: Ginny loves Harry but her love for him is slowly killing her. Ginny gave her heart to him but Harry had given his heart to someone else long ago.... A story of undeniable true love and letting go.....REVIEW PLEASE DxH


A soft sigh of resignation disturbed the serenity in the Potter household. Ginny listened softly as her husband swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose to leave the room. Harry had been like this since their chance meeting with Draco Malfoy at dinner earlier that week. Every night he would make love to her without truly seeing her and then leave to sleep on the couch. He believed he was being the hero and fulfilling his husbandly duties but he was nothing less of a coward.

As Ginny heard the door click shut softly along with his receding footsteps she let herself cry. She buried her face in her pillow and wrapped her silk sheets tightly around her. Her heart wrenched sobs echoed around the small, empty room shaking her small frame. This facade, this illusion of normality that hung between them since that night at the restaurant needed to end. The night when her supposedly ideal, happy marriage came crashing down around her.

That night she had seen them together, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. No longer did they share sharp words and hate filled stares but instead whispered secrets and kind caresses. The relationship of hatred had ended long ago and since then it was evident that love had begun to blossom. Ginny's sobs became harsher, filled with anger, bitterness and sadness.

Ginny had given her full heart to Harry, everything that was her belong to him. She gave herself completely and yet it was not enough to satisfy him. At first the marriage seemed happy and love filled but as time went by Harry grew distant. He would talk to her and caress her without ever truly looking into her eyes. He would make love to her yet when he reached his climax he would bite his tongue in order to avoid crying out. This had puzzled Ginny at first but now she knew the truth and understood. When they were together Harry was always imagining someone else, he was imagining _him_.

There marriage had been bearable until the night she saw them together and realised. As she looked into Draco's eyes she could see his pure love for Harry, his pain laid in the open for the entire world to see. His pain of loving someone he could not have and when Harry gazed back at him he wore the same look. An unfamiliar darkness grew inside of Ginny, all of her anger, frustration and sadness boiled in the pit of her stomach until it began to slowly kill her.

The darkness slowly wrapped itself around her until she was trapped in its chilling embrace and she poured her heart out until it lay broken on the floor. Her soul began to shrivel at every one of his touches and words. Her life was based on a foolish romantic fantasy which was never meant to be. Harry was no longer her husband but simply a stranger whom she shared a house with. Even the house itself had been taken over by sorrow and anger.

Ginny's bitter tears began to subside into quiet sniffles as a sense of tranquillity moved over her. She had made her mind up, this needed to end. She would not be so cowardice as to ignore three people's misery and continue this facade. She sat up and wiped her eyes before stepping out of her rumpled sheets and into her silk robe. As she reached her bedroom door she hesitated before turning door knob and opened it.

"Harry", Ginny called out.

There was no response and as she tip-toed down the corridor leading to the lounge room she could see his sleeping figure on the couch. She kneeled beside the couch and pressed her lips softly against his forehead.

"Dray?"

A silent tear rolled down Ginny's cheek as she began to caress Harry's cheek in order to wake him up.

"Harry...", she called again while shaking him awake.

His eyes opened to reveal startling emerald eyes.

"Oh Ginny, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk", she said while conjuring him a cup of coffee.

Harry sat up; concern written all over his face.

"Is everything alright?"

"Well no Harry and that's the thing. I'm leaving you."

"You're what?" Was all Harry managed to stutter out in disbelief.

Ginny smiled gentle, "I' leaving you, it is for the best".

Harry opened his mouth in protest and confusion but Ginny simply spoke over him in a determined manner.

"Let me speak Harry, you need to hear this. You Harry Potter saviour of the magical world are a coward. You are incapable of doing what you heart tells you and instead do what you believe is expected from you. You are so busy trying to save others that you don't stop to let someone save you. I am going to save you Harry Potter, I am going to save you from yourself and set you free."

"Ginny I don't know what you are talking about", he said while cupping his head in his hands.

"Its O.K Harry the lies and facade is over, I know about Draco".

"I'm so sorry", he said in a quiet voice while hiding his face. "I never planned for it to happen but once it did I couldn't stop. How did you know?"

Ginny reached out to hold his hand but Harry recoiled from her touch.

"Last week at the restaurant," Ginny replied in a kind voice, "I saw the look in your eyes when you saw him at the bar. It was the first true smile I had seen on your face in a long time and his look of adoration and love only sealed my thoughts. When you returned to me your face changed and although you smiled it was not the same. You had never looked at me with such love and wanting as you did with Draco. I knew from that moment that you loved him in a way you could never love me."

"I am sorry", was all Harry managed to say before letting out a sob. "It's over between Draco and I now though I couldn't handle hurting you like this".

"Shhh Harry", Ginny said cooingly, "It's not over between you two and it never will be. You fell in love with him long before you yourself realised it and that is not going to end. No matter what your mind tells you your heart is saying different."

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek softly before getting to her feet and standing.

"I love you Harry but I deserve more. I deserve someone who is able to give themselves wholly to me as I will do for them. I am leaving you Harry."

With that Ginny returned to what was once their room and within the hour was completely dressed and packed. As she stepped out into the bitter winter wind a smile played across her lips. She had come to terms with the fact that Harry was in love with someone else and could now move on. The snow fell steadily around her as she walked out into the street. No longer was she dying out of love, she was now simply healing.

**A/N:** Sorry guys for not writing for so long I have had exams. I hate exams they make me sad and because of this my writing is sad lol. Please Review guys it only takes a minute of your time and I'm feeling kind of low. Hope you like!


End file.
